Seeing education and access to tools to strengthen and enhance investigator knowledge of research regulations as critical components of our Human Research Protection Program we seek to build education modules and self-survey tools for our research staff. These tools will be an integral part of a broad based compliance effort, which will include evaluation and documentation of investigator performance and adherence to policy and regulation through such activities as training, study audits, subject education and surveys. We will create a secure web-accessible environment for research teams to maintain education and training records, which can be used in conjunction with our credentialing and certification activities to ensure personnel are prepared for the work they undertake with human subjects. We will build on existing educational resources to provide investigators with additional education and specific tools to assess their compliance. Similarly, by providing education to study subjects and allowing them opportunity and method to comment on the research experience, we hope to enhance both investigator and subject compliance. By providing education and ready access to materials to document personal compliance with regulations and guidance we will allow and encourage our researchers to take additional responsibility for compliance in their research. Through audits, oversight and feedback using these tools we will teach our research teams best practices while building overall compliance. Finally, we will help our sister organizations to enhance their own compliance programs by sharing our tools and expertise.